Daddy's pet
by rockersXdream
Summary: "What are your three favorite types of restraints?" Obviously the answer is chains, cuffs, and ball gags Oh my! .


**Daddy's Pet.**

**warning contains daddy kink and BDSM if that is not your thing please do not continue.**

**stephenie meyer owns twilight. this right now is a one shot.**

* * *

"What are your three favorite types of restraints?" Obviously the answer is chains, cuffs, and ball gags(Oh my!). Hope you enjoy!

Bella lay comfortably on the floor near the bedroom door. She sighed and wiggled to relieve the numbness that was spreading throughout her legs. As she moved she felt the weight on her neck increase as her chain dropped from her shoulder to the floor with a clanking sound. She smiled as she picked up the heavy links and dropped them back, feeling the weight once again drag at her neck.

She loved the way her chain sounded and felt as it clanked and clicked when she moved. She always looked forward to the days when Daddy left her this way, chained short so she couldn't stand, with nothing to do but wait for His return.

She sighed again as she thought of Him. She always hated to be away from Him, the thought nearly brought her to tears. She missed His hands on her body. She suppressed a shudder as she imagined His homecoming tonight. She could feel herself start to get wet and quickly stopped her daydreaming. She would hate for Daddy to find out she had cum without Him. It wasn't the punishment she would receive that she feared; it was the unhappy look on Daddy's face that always made her feel the worst when she failed to obey Him.

The silence of the house lulled her back to her half-sleeping state. She was almost asleep when the scrape of a key at the door snapped her back to full attention. With an excited smile she crawled as far as her chain would allow and knelt wriggling with happiness on the floor.

As soon as He entered, He was greeted by her enthusiastic shout. "Daddy!" she exclaimed. The smile she loved so much appeared on His face as He looked down at her smiling face. He quickly crossed the room to her. He reached down to run his fingers through her hair as He asked her how she felt today. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, naked and chained to the bed by her collar. This morning He had debated locking her wrists together too, but wasn't sure how long He would be gone and didn't want to risk something happening while she was totally helpless without Him.

"I'm so glad you're home Daddy," Bella said as He knelt next to her on the floor. "I missed you so much." He felt a pang of guilt for having to leave her alone for so long and quickly pulled her into His lap. "Its ok now baby, Daddy's home," He whispered into her ear as He lightly ran His fingers over her tummy. He was surprised to feel how cool her skin was. "Are you cold angel?" He asked. Suppressing a shiver she replied, "A little bit, but I'll be ok now that you're home to hold me Daddy."

Slowly He unhooked the chain from her collar savoring how the links sounded as He dropped it back to the floor. He stood and pulled her up into His arms and took her to the bed. Quickly she snuggled into the heavy blankets as He turned down the air conditioning. He stripped off His clothes and crawled into the bed next to her. She snuggled close to Him as He folded her into His arms.

"Better sweetheart?" He inquired. "Yes, Daddy. Much better," she replied in a sleepy voice. "Then roll over honey and let Daddy feel that cute ass against Him," He whispered into her ear. She immediately complied, liking the way His cock stiffened against her tender ass cheeks. He reached above her head and grabbed the cuffs that were dangling from the headboard. When she peered up at what He was doing, she smiled at Him and raised both her wrists to the cuffs. He expertly buckled her wrists in as He had done so often before.

"Roll over on your belly baby. Daddy wants that sweet ass," He said softly. She giggled as she rolled, wrists stuck out and now chained to the headboard. She tried to turn her head so she could watch Him ready His already erect cock to penetrate her tight ass. He saw what she was trying to do and moved so she could get a better view of His hard cock. Seeing her eyes sparkle with lust and adoration only turned Him on more as He began to move Himself between her legs and toward her ass.

He smiled slightly as He saw how wet she already was. "Were you good for Daddy today while He was gone?" He asked as He slowly rubbed the head of His cock against her wet slit. "Yes Daddy, very good," she replied breathlessly. She couldn't wait for Him to fuck her like this. "Good girl. Daddy got you a present. You want it baby?" He teased. "Yes Daddy," she said curiously.

With a smile He reached down to the floor by the bed and brought out her present. "Close your eyes baby and keep them closed until I tell you to open them," He said to her. With her present in one hand, he reached up to her head with both hands and carefully placed the rubber ball at her lips. As He expected, she never opened her eyes, just opened her mouth and took whatever it was He pressed against her lips. "That's my good girl," He praised her as He pulled the straps around to the back of her head and fastened them. "You can open your eyes now baby girl," He told her. She obeyed and He smiled even wider at her look of excitement when she realized exactly what her new present was. She smiled at Him around her new ball gag and shifted to offer Him easy access to her ass.

Smiling at her reaction, He wet His cock in her pussy, being careful not to let it slide all the way in. She arched her back and moaned softly as His cock head touched her pussy lips. Slowly He rubbed His cock against her now moist asshole. She began to moan softly and rock her hips toward Him. Slowly He slid His cock into her tight ass. He gasped at how tight it was. He pushed harder and slid into her even farther as He felt her muscles clench then relax around His cock.

She moaned even louder around the rubber blocking her mouth as He began to slide in and out of her, slowly at first, but quickly picking up speed. She rocked her hips back into His crotch as He slid even farther inside. Both of them gasped as He gave a hard thrust and felt His entire cock slide into her tight little asshole. She moaned louder and began to clench her muscles rhythmically on His cock.

He continued to fuck her harder as He slid His hand around and began to rub her clit. He could feel her juices flowing over His hand and down her thighs. Her muffled moans and cries were pushing Him to the edge. He could feel she was about to climax. "That's it baby, cum for Daddy," He gasped as she continued to take His cock deep inside her. With a muffled cry, she came, her juices flooding over His hand and soaking the bed below. As He felt her orgasm shake her body He could feel His own about to hit.

Thrusting harder, He cried out. "Oh yeah baby, Daddy's gonna cum! Daddy's gonna cum in your sweet little ass!" He quickly grabbed her collar and pulled it tight against the soft flesh of her neck. She moaned breathlessly and pushed herself into Him as He came. She could feel His hot cum flood her asshole. She cried out again, the sound muffled by the gag. He could feel her tighten as He continued to spurt hot salty cum into her.

With a final shudder, He began to pull out. As His cock head emerged from her He saw His cum leak out of her ass and down into her pussy. He smiled as He removed her gag. "Did you like Daddy's present little one?" He asked her as He unfastened her wrist cuffs. "Oh yes Daddy. I really did," Bella said smiling back.

**Hit the review button if you like.x**


End file.
